1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers that output receipts are widely used for shop registers and automated teller machines (ATMs) or cash dispensers (CDs) in banks. Such printers perform printing on recording paper with a head while conveying the recording paper, and cut the recording paper with a cutter. The cutter includes a fixed blade and a movable blade that slides toward the fixed blade to cut the recording paper.
Such printers may include a printer body and a lid pivotably supported on the printer body. The lid is opened to allow a roll of recording sheet to be loaded into a paper holder of the printer body.
Reference may be made to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2585769 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 2003-246104, No. 2009-28910, and No. 2008-143004 for related art.